His Beautiful, Haunting Eyes (Traduction Française)
by Dolores-de-mes-douleurs
Summary: Draco la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa sauvagement sur les lèvres, avant de mettre un coup de poing dans la vitre derrière la tête d'Hermione. Le verre de brisa en morceaux et la foule qui s'était écartée pour le laisser passer quelques instants plus tôt suffoqua. Hermione ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait même pas respirer. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? (TRADUCTION)


Bonjour mes amours, comme promis, nouvelle traduction. Mais attention, changement brutal de catégorie :). Draco est un psychopathe notoire dans cette fanfiction, vous êtes prévenu(e)s !

L'histoire fait 14 chapitres, mais sera suivie d'une autre fic qui se passe quelques années après (cinq, si mes souvenirs ne me trahissent pas). Je traduirai bien entendu la suite ;)

_En attendant, bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**RAPPEL** :**RIEN** ne m'appartient. L'univers de référence et les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire est à thecellarfloor qui a gentiment accepté de me laisser la traduire pour vous ; je la remercie au passage.

Lien vers la fic originale : s/6122207/1/His-Beautiful-Haunting-Eyes

Lien vers le profil de l'auteure : u/2433143/

* * *

La librairie était vide quand elle s'était assise pour prendre un livre.

_Alice au Pays des Merveilles._ Le titre avait un certain mystère, n'est-ce pas ? Son esprit se mit à errer, se rappelant son enfance, à l'époque où elle ignorait être une sorcière. Elle avait lu ce livre de nombreuses fois, à tel point qu'elle l'avait presque appris par cœur.

C'était différent de tous les livres que sa mère voulait qu'elle lût, enfant… car Alice n'était pas comme les autres héroïnes d'histoires. Alice n'était pas une princesse, Alice n'avait pas de prince et Alice – quel que fût le nombre de personnes qu'elle rencontrait – demeurait indéniablement seule. C'était ce qui l'avait intriguée à l'époque, bien qu'aujourd'hui, rien n'eût changé, même après toutes ces années.

C'était à la fois effrayant et fascinant, pour Hermione Granger, de se dire qu'elle avant tant de similitudes avec Alice.

Poudlard. L'école était son aventure, son lapin blanc, sa tasse de thé, son château de la Reine de cœur, sa _maison_. Elle y pensait souvent comme son Pays des Merveilles à elle.

Cela faisait sept ans qu'elle y vivait. Elle avait traversé tellement de choses, combattant contre Voldemort lors de la Bataille Finale, auprès de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils avaient fini par triompher.

Désormais, le Monde Magique était enfin en paix.

Mais les choses avaient commencé à changer. Malgré la fin de la guerre, certaines de ses conséquences n'avaient pas disparu. Ses amis commençaient à s'éloigner d'elle. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais chaque jour, elle les sentait partir un peu plus loin d'elle.

Ou peut-être cela n'avait-il rien à voir avec eux. Peut-être que c'était simplement elle, qui dérivait et s'éloignait…

Qui que ce fût, elle avait peur. Elle se sentait impuissante. Elle craignait qu'un jour ils fussent trop loin pour qu'elle les atteignît, qu'ils partissent pour de bon et qu'elle fût abandonnée à sa solitude encore une fois.

_Comme Alice ?_

Mais le Pays des Merveilles n'était qu'un rêve, pour Alice. Aussitôt éveillée, elle était en sécurité. Hermione ne jouissait pas de ce luxe. Poudlard était une réalité, pour elle.

– Que puis-je faire pour toi, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup de détachement.

Elle était si pensive qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu s'asseoir en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la table. Elle détourna les yeux de son livre et le regarda directement. Ses cheveux blonds d'argent étaient désordonnées et recouvraient ses yeux gis. Ses mains étaient dans ses poches et ses pieds sur la table. Sa présence semblait réclamer de l'attention.

Comme d'habitude, il lui souriait d'un air suffisant, mais il semblait y avoir quelque chose de différent cette fois. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Elle frémit légèrement lorsqu'elle rencontra ses yeux. Froids, morts…

– Comment ça va, Granger ?

– Ne me demande pas ça comme si on était amis.

Ce fut le tour d'Hermione d'avoir un sourire narquois. Depuis quelques semaines, Malefoy agissait plutôt bizarrement. Il s'asseyait à côté d'elle ou en face à chaque fois qu'ils avaient cours ensemble, l'observait quand ils déjeunaient dans la Grande Salle ou sortait carrément de nulle part à chaque fois qu'elle était seule.

Elle avait du mal à faire comme si de rien n'état. Peut-être qu'il le faisait juste pour l'énerver ?

– On pourrait croire que tu t'intéresses à moi, ajouta-t-elle dans le but de l'énerver.

Après tout, comment Malefoy pourrait-il être intéressé parce qu'il considérait comme une immondice ?

Soudain, il changea de position et se pencha vers elle. Alertée, elle se serra contre le dossier de sa chaise, serrant sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe au cas où il ferait l'imbécile.

– Et si c'était le cas ?

Il s'inclina davantage, prenant plaisir à la mettre mal à l'aise.

– Quoi ?

Cette déclaration la perturba assez pour lui faire baisser sa garde. Le sourire arrogant de Malefoy s'élargit. Il attrapa subitement son menton et la fit le regarder. Elle trembla lorsqu'elle sentit sa main sur sa peau. Il semblait perplexe.

– Tes yeux, Granger… Ils sont si ouverts, innocents, honnêtes… dit-il d'un air absent, l'étudiant du regard.

Il se rapprochait doucement d'elle, comme pour l'embrasser. Elle était abasourdie par cette attitude nouvelle, à tel point qu'elle fut incapable de se dégager. Il parlait en devinettes. De quoi diable pouvait-il bien parler ?

– Qu'est-ce que… De quoi diable peux-tu bien parler ?

– Tu devrais apprendre à les voiler.

Il était si proche qu'elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau.

– Ils sont tellement… tentants.

Elle frémit à ses mots, mais n'aurait jamais avoué, même à elle-même qu'elle avait peur. Elle était trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce fût. Sa bouche s'asséchait. Qu'entendait-il par « tentants » ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

– Tu ne peux pas… Je… Je… bégaya-t-elle.

Elle parvint finalement à la repousser. Elle se leva maladroitement, balançant ses livres négligemment dans son sac. Malefoy avait clairement pété un plomb et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle tourna les talons.

– McGonagall voulait te demander quelque chose

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda à nouveau, agacée. Il lui en voulait, ce n'était pas possible ! Ils restèrent à se regarder l'un l'autre pendant un certain temps. L'instinct d'Hermione lui disait de s'enfuir dans la seconde, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se laisser intimider.

– Alors ? dit-elle, impatientée. Elle veut quoi ?

Il ricana et poussa la chaise qu'elle avait occupée précédemment avec son pied.

– Assieds-toi.

Elle jura dans sa barbe and et se rassit à contrecœur, veillant à tenir la chaise aussi loin que possible de lui. Il gloussa.

– Je ne vais pas te tuer, chou. Je veux juste parler.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, lança-t-elle, furieuse. Je ne veux pas te parler. Je ne veux pas être avec toi. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que me veut McGonagall et laisse-moi partir.

– Granger, Granger, Granger… dit-il comme à une enfant, ce qui l'agaça. Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à un Malefoy. Tu devrais savoir que de toute façon, tout est de ta faute.

– Ma faute ? Qu'est-ce qui est de ma faute ?

– Mais ça ! dit-il avec un large geste du bras, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Elle le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Il eut à nouveau son sourire fat.

– Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?

– Non. Eclaire-moi.

– _Non_, dit-il, joyeux tout à coup.

C'était vraiment flippant.

– Ton ignorance totale rend les choses encore plus excitantes.

Il se leva et se tourna pour partir.

Sa _quoi _?

– Que voulait me dire le professeur McGonagall ? lui cria-t-elle de loin.

Il la gratifia d'un dernier sourire narquois et poursuivit son chemin.

_Ce n'était quand même pas ça le message de McGonagall, non ?_

Hermione jura à voix basse et se retint de lui lancer un maléfice sur le champ.

* * *

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle aux personnes en face d'elle.

Un tas de personnes étaient réunies dans le couloir. Les élèves étaient tous obnubilés par quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas voir au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais savait ce qu'elle devait faire pour arrêter ce qui se passait, quoi que ce fût. C'était son travail de préfète-en-chef, après tout.

– Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini sont en train de se battre ! cria un première année surexcité qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Hermione plissa les lèvres. Comment osaient-ils faire tant de scandale ? Elle tenta de passer à travers la masse d'élèves mais cela semblait impossible et elle resta coincée à l'arrière de la foule.

Agacée, elle gesticula pour se saisir de sa baguette, mais une seconde après, les gens s'écartaient, probablement pour céder le passage à quelqu'un.

Drago Malefoy traversa la foule, le regard meurtrier. Tout le monde avait l'air effrayé et fasciné à la fois.

On entendait des murmures à son passage. Il ne semblait même pas les remarquer. Sa lèvre saignait et il arborait une affreuse ecchymose sur le côté de son crâne. Il était échevelé et semblait vouloir tuer quelqu'un, s'il ne venait pas de le faire l'instant.

Elle craignait le pire en ce qui concernait le sort de Zabini. Elle l'aperçut gisant comme un cadavre à quelques pas de Malefoy. Personne n'osait lui venir en aide, au cas où Malefoy déciderait de revenir. Avec tout le courage de Gryffondor qu'elle put rassembler, Hermione demeura où elle était. Elle ne s'écarta pas pour le laisser passer, ne s'écrasa pas devant lui, comme tous les autres.

Elle était résolue à lui passer un savon et si possible lui donner une retenue. Il lui faisait face, maintenant, et son regard assassin ne l'aidait pas à se montrer courageuse.

Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand il sembla l'apercevoir enfin. Il se jeta sur elle si subitement qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il la poussa durement contre le mur, _l'embrassa furieusement sur les lèvres_, puis donna un coup de poing dans la fenêtre derrière sa tête. La vitre éclata en morceaux et l'amas d'élèves qui s'était fendu auparavant pour le laisser passer hoqueta.

Mais Hermione ne put hoqueter. Elle ne pouvait même pas respirer.

_Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? _lui crièrent ses pensées. Avec un dernier regard persistant, il s'en alla, la main pas trop amochée par son accès violence.

Personne ne parlait. Ils étaient tous trop choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Hermione tremblait de colère, les poings serrés.

– A vos dortoirs ! Tout le monde ! hurla-t-elle.

Ils se précipitèrent tous vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Elle restaura la vitre d'un geste de la baguette. Puis elle s'approcha de la silhouette inerte de Blaise Zabini.

* * *

– Je te l'ai dit, Harry. Je crois qu'il me court après, tenta d'expliquer Hermione à ses amis alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans la Grande Salle.

Elle regardait sa soupe d'un air absent, jouant avec à l'aide de sa cuiller. Elle avait perdu l'appétit dès l'instant où Malefoy s'était mis à lui transpercer le dos avec ses yeux.

– Qui, Malefoy ? dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il est fou, Hermione. Il joue probablement avec toi.

– Merlin ! Il a raison, Hermione ! dit Ron, remplissant assez son assiette pour nourrir une armée. Je ne pense pas que ce connard puisse vouloir une fille comme toi.

– Une fille comme moi ? répéta-t-elle, furieuse, élevant la voix. Et tu entends quoi par là, Ronald ?

– Je pense qu'il est plus du genre à aimer les belles fi…

Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry lui lança un regard noir. Hermione posa ses mains à plat sur la table et se leva.

– On se voit tout à l'heure, les gars, dit-elle, glaciale.

Elle voyait bien ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas croire que quelqu'un pût montrer le moindre intérêt pour elle. Ils n'avaient pas eu vent du _baiser_ – _Merlin_, ne serait-ce que l'évoquer lui donnait envie de vomir ! –, et elle ne comptait pas leur en parler. D'ailleurs, même s'ils en avaient entendu parler, elle aurait nié.

Elle tourna les talons sans un regard pour eux.

Elle jura entre ses dents et marcha, coléreuse, vers l'infirmerie. Zabini était sur un des lits, un livre à la main. Il ne leva pas les yeux lorsqu'elle s'assit près de lui. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Elle ne parlait pas, les pensées toujours hantée par les précédents événements. Drago Malefoy n'était pas un idiot. Il savait quelles étaient les conséquences de son geste. Il savait que les rumeurs se répandraient. Il savait qu'il pouvait entacher son nom de Pur-Sang.

Alors pourquoi l'avait-il quand même fait ?

Bien sûr, la guerre étant terminée, le sang ne comptait plus. Mais tout de même… elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un profond malaise. Elle sentait qu'une chose vraiment préjudiciable allait arriver.

– Oui ? demanda Blaise Zabini, sans quitter son livre des yeux.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de marmonner dans sa barbe.

– Je suis désolée, répondit-elle amèrement.

Elle envoya valser ses pensées et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

– Comment tu te sens ?

– Mieux, dit-il, fermant finalement son livre pour la regarder.

Hermione et Blaise avaient une relation courtoise depuis le début de l'année. Il était préfet, et semblait vouloir – heureusement ! – faire fi de leurs différences pour travailler de concert. Elle respectait bien qu'il fût un Serpentard, et ce respect était partagé. Il y avait même tout un tas de personnes pour dire qu'ils formaient un beau couple.

– Je… voulais te demander quelque chose, dit-elle doucement, pas sûre de vouloir continuer.

– Oui, bien sûr. Ce que tu veux.

– Que s'est-il passé entre toi et Malefoy ?

– Ce que tu veux sauf ça, répondit-il gravement, ses orbes noirs fixés sur les yeux marron d'Hermione.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi ? C'est un si lourd secret ?

– Non, je suis juste inquiet des conséquences.

– Tu veux dire que tu as peur de lui ? dit-elle sèchement, incapable de comprendre comment un garçon aussi intelligent que Blaise pouvait avoir peur de quelqu'un comme Malefoy.

Il ne pouvait pas être _aussi_ dangereux, hein ?

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Il détourna les yeux et soupira.

– Drago est plus mauvais et dangereux que tu ne sembles le croire.

– Vraiment ? répondit-elle, dubitative.

– Oui, Granger. Vraiment, dit Zabini sérieusement, fermant les yeux un instant avant de reprendre. Tu ne sais pas la moitié de ce qu'il est. Je te mets en garde, là, en tant que _connaissance_. Fais attention. Il s'intéresse à toi…

– Blaise.

Elle entendit une voix familière, glaciale derrière elle, couper Blaise sans qu'il puisse terminer sa phrase. Elle se sentit trembler lorsqu'il entoura sa taille de son bras. Hermione ressentit à nouveau noyée par ce sentiment de peur qui devenait habituel, alors que le corps de Malefoy était pressé contre le sien. Il se tenait debout, grand et arrogant, un sourire prétentieux plaqué sur le visage.

– Comment vas-tu ?

Elle tenta de le repousser mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il était fort. Et il avait le culot de venir alors qu'il était responsable de l'état de Zabini.

– As-tu oublié qui lui a fait ça ? pesta-t-elle, en colère.

Zabini lui lança un regard noir, auquel elle répondit par « quoi ?! », murmuré inaudiblement.

– Granger s'apprêtait à partir, dit Blaise, un soupçon d'avertissement dans la voix.

Il lui signifiait par là qu'elle devait s'enfuir, mais bornée qu'elle était, elle ne saisit pas la perche.

– Excellent, je vais l'accompagner, alors, dit Malefoy, toujours souriant.

Les yeux de Blaise s'agrandirent.

– Je pense qu'elle est capable d'y arriver seule, bafouilla-t-il. Et puis, tu étais venu pour me parler, non ?

– Je n'ai rien à te dire, répondit froidement Malefoy. Je voulais juste voir si tu es encore en vie. Malheureusement, c'est le cas.

Il prit la main d'Hermione et la tira sans douceur, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

– Hey ! Qu'est-ce que… Lâche-moi, Malefoy !

Blaise Zabini secoua la tête. Ça y était. Granger y était jusqu'au cou.


End file.
